


Daisies

by Pokeluv101



Series: KuroMahi Week [3]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: KuroMahi Week || Day 03: Tough Love/GratitudeWhile Kuro is sleeping in the park, Mahiru decide to play with his hair and place daisies in it.





	Daisies

Mahiru made sure not to wake Kuro as he picked the flowers around them. They just finished volunteering and were walking home when they decided to stop in the park for a little bit. When he sat on the grass, Kuro laid his head on Mahiru’s lap and promptly fell asleep. He smiled down at him and set aside the flowers so he could brush his bangs out of his face.

He decided to let Kuro sleep as a small reward for helping him volunteer at the library. Mahiru hummed a light lullaby as he braided flowers into Kuro’s soft hair. He knew that he would most likely take them out once he woke up but he continued. Then, he wove the daisies he picked into a flower crown. It was a simple design but, once he placed it on Kuro’s head, Mahiru thought that they made a charming picture.

Kuro was still sleeping soundly so Mahiru mischievously took out his phone to take a picture of him. With that done, Mahiru sat back against the tree and scanned the small park. It was a beautiful day and he was grateful that Kuro suggested they stop. In the past, he would always be inside and working. He took on a lot of chores and projects to distract himself from his loneliness.

Then, Kuro came into his life. He filled his life with laughter and his home with warmth. Mahiru knew that Kuro would say that he didn’t do much but he was truly grateful for the Servamp. Even if he claimed to not like complicated things, and Kuro was exactly that, he wouldn’t go back to change a single moment of their time together. Thinking about their time together, Mahiru smiled to himself.

“What are you smiling about?” Mahiru looked down and saw Kuro staring up at him. He had been so lost in thought that he didn’t realize that he had woken up. Kuro didn’t sit up but he took Mahiru’s hand and placed it on his hair for him to pet him. Then he realized there were flowers in his hair and he could easily guess why Mahiru was grinning.

“Did you have fun playing with my hair?” Kuro pulled out one of the flowers and twirled it between his fingers. He kissed the daisy’s petal and then raised it to Mahiru’s lips to give him an indirect kiss. Mahiru took the flower from Kuro and placed it behind his ear.

“If you don’t want me playing with your hair, don’t fall asleep and leave yourself wide open. They really suit you, Kuro.” Mahiru giggled and twirled his blue hair around his finger. “My mother used to do this to me all the time when I was younger. Did you know that each daisy is actually two flowers woven together? That’s why they symbolize true love in some places. She said that if two people make flower crowns out of daisies for each other, they’ll always be together. It’s a nice thought, isn’t it?”

“Together forever,” Kuro echoed the sentiment when Mahiru trailed off. A sad shadow entered his brown eyes and Kuro could guess what made it enter his eyes. He hated to see Mahiru sad so he sat up and picked a few daisies. He tried to braid them together but it was more difficult than he thought it would be. “How do you make one of those flower crowns.”

“Let me show you. You need longer stems.” Mahiru took a few of the flowers and showed him how to weave them into a crown. Together, they made a flower crown out of the daisies. They used most of the flowers they picked but Kuro realized that there was one remaining. He wanted to make something for Mahiru by himself so he tied the stem into a circle to make a ring.

Gently, he slipped the ring onto Mahiru’s finger. “I promise, one day, I’ll give you a real one.”

“This is more than enough already.” Mahiru smiled as he looked down at the daisy around his finger. Kuro placed the flower crown on his head and his hands trailed down to his cheeks. He pulled Mahiru closer and gave him a light kiss. Mahiru couldn’t help but think that his lips were softer than the flower petals. “Thank you, Kuro. Not just for the flower crown but for everything you’ve done for me.”

“I should be the one thanking you.” He whispered against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for gratitude but it can fit with a couple of the prompts actually


End file.
